


Lines Across the Stars

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: A place for me to put my tumblr prompt fillsratings will vary, will contain varied ships.read the notes at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. This World Is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is just going to be a collection of fic oneshots. There will probably be no plot between each drabble. But feel free to read them here or on [my tumblr](https://aionimica.tumblr.com/faq) and if you guys are thirsty for more fic, head on over give me some prompts!
> 
> Also I feed off of feedback, so please please leave comments or or kudos or come talk to me on tumblr! my ask box is always open and its always nice to know that people are enjoying these stories <333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by tumblr anon: Ben force bonding to rey and feeling how cold she is. Continue appropriately!

 

He didn’t know where she was, but the air was suddenly cold on his skin. The crisp, stale feeling of the destroyer’s circulated, recycled air was still an odd feeling on his brow, but this? This was too cold for space, too warm and wet and too real against him., So he looked up.

“Where are you?” Kylo Ren asked.

She said nothing, doesn’t turn. Doesn’t move. Only the heaviness of her shoulders even told him that he’s not alone. Still she was there, just a figment just out of reach. Her hair was tied up in those damn buns but it clung to her head as she stood out and rain ran in rivulets across her skin and soaked her robes.

It was miserable and yet elation thrummed between them and it was most certainly not directed at him.

 _Rain_ , he thought absently. Or maybe she did. The word burned in his mind, something precious and delicate and prized and--

“What planet are you on?” The words echoed and shifted around them, as if caught in the space between them, stretched out across time and space. He peered across her shoulder but all he could see were streaks.

 _Rain_.

Again she said nothing. Not a shift in posture, not a turn of her head. His lips pursed, he shifted his weight and settled on the balls of his feet. Always on edge even though she was lightyears away; her hands were hidden from him and the sudden sting of the blaster bolt from only hours earlier was more than he wanted to relive.

“Why?” she said at last. “So you can come and kill me?”

He opened his mouth at first to deny it, but then a part of him stopped: the part of him that clenched his hand at his side and that throbbed with the urge to run to his fighter and follow this thread that was bound around his head.

“You’re living with a traitor,” he said quietly, the venom thick and pungent on his tongue. “An old man filled with lies and a penchant for dramatics, and archaic ideals.”

“He at least doesn't chase me in a mask,” she said sharply and then there she was again, in front of him.

And the world around them froze. He no longer saw the halls of the destroyer, just swirls of black and grey and long static lines of wherever she stood.

“Where are you?” he asked again, taking a step forward, leaning towards her as if only he could reach through and find her and bring her to him and him to her and to step foot on that island. Just for a moment, just for a glimpse.

“Nowhere you can find me,” she said softly. She didn’t back away. She didn’t run from him anymore he realized absently.

_Why do you do this to me?_

The question came unbidden, an intrusive thought that came from the darkest part of his mind, but in a voice not his own. He almost asked, the words almost spilled from him, but then a hesitance held him back. Again the question held between them, twisted along the lines in the stars.

Instead, he said, “Don’t make me ask again.”

Lightning crackled in the distance and the wind blew harder against his skin. Rey stood stoic as the rain poured down her face. Cold, she must be so cold. His arms started to shake, hair raising under his sleeves. He should be warm, he shouldn’t feel this but his limbs began to tremble; her bottom lip began to quiver as she stared at him soaked through.

“Or what?” she challenged. He faltered and looked up to a sky that didn’t carry over his head, to clouds and storm and a deluge that didn’t exist. She shook her head and scoffed. “That’s what I thought, Kylo.”

Lightning crashed and thunder roared and a TIE fighter took off overhead. Kylo watched it solemnly, knowing that when he would look again she’d be gone and the chill would leave his skin and that he’d be safe and sound in his mind and skin again. And the scavenger - Rey - would be gone.

But then he closed his eyes and the waves roared outside and lightning cracked and he heard a breath that wasn’t his; deck workers yelled and slowly Kylo Ren turned from the fracture in the Force and without looking back, he walked away.


	2. This World Is Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by tumblr user dapurinthos: hux's first REAL assassination attempt on kylo - reaching for his blaster while the other was unconscious was a cheap-out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I hope you guys are enjoying my oneshots! Like I said, there will be no plot connecting each drabble - they all stand on their own. But feel free to read them here or on [my tumblr](https://thereminnsonata.tumblr.com/ficguidelines) and if you guys are thirsty for more fic, i'm still open for prompts!
> 
> thank you guys for all the kudos and the bookmarks, it makes this little star was heart glow.
> 
> Feel free to comment or come talk to me on tumblr! my ask box is always open <333

The first time Hux tried to kill Kylo Ren was the night after the Battle of Crait. It took nearly ten standard hours to reload the walkers and canon and return to the Destroyers left in orbit. It would take days to scavenge what remained of Snoke’s Destroyer but most of the essential personnel had been evacuated and additional ships from the fleet called to service. 

Hux had to admit that calling up the  _ Finalizer _ was not one of his favorite decisions, but the  _ Finalizer _ was close and on high alert and it made good time. Not to mention that despite Hux’s most obvious misgivings stepping onto a ship that Ren called his own, there wasn’t another one quite as well prepared to lead the fleet.

He moved to Ren as the shuttle made its final approach to the hanger bay. 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said aside before the airlock door opened. Ren didn’t turn. He didn’t look, he didn’t even seem to care. Those dark, empty eyes just stared ahead as if he were seeing ghosts. So Hux pressed on. “We need to prepare a message to the systems. The generals are going to be asking questions and it would be wise to --”

The airlock doors hissed open and the Supreme Leader didn’t hesitate. “Take care of it.” 

And so Hux did.

The chrono on the wall said it was sixteen minutes past midnight when he finally got his plan in motion. He took a platoon of stormtroopers -- his own personal guard who he’d handpicked for loyalty to the First Order and at the utmost importance,  _ him _ \-- and at twenty minutes past midnight, the lift landed on the Supreme Leader’s floor. Two more minutes placed them outside his door. 

The codes to his rooms were not a problem. The  _ Finalizer _ hadn’t been Ren’s in nearly seven standard days and the few hours they had been aboard were not enough to reset the codes to his standards. But General Hux, second in command to the first order, had no problems asking for them. 

‘ _ Routine security checks,’ _ he said. ‘ _ By order of the Supreme Leader _ .’

No one had, or ever would, question that. 

The door slid open and Hux was the first inside. His furnishings were even more simple than he’d anticipated; not what he expected for a cabin given to the Supreme Leader. Not that it mattered. It could easily be redecorated in time. 

The Supreme Leader slept in a long, slim bed. He didn’t stir.

The platoon filed in single file and stood against the walls, their shoulders at attention, arms bared and ever blaster turned to the sleeping man in front of them. Hux raised a hand as he stepped forward and the safety’s clicked off. His own blaster in hand, he went to Ren’s side and took aim and --

Ren moved before he had a chance to breathe. For a single moment their eyes met and recognition passed between them and for the briefest moment he saw fear in Ren’s eyes. But then his throat closed and his tongue swelled and the blaster fell from his hand as he was lifted off his feet. With a single wrench of his hand, Ren threw him to the ground, blood swelling from the cut on his tongue and the break in his nose. But even still, he didn’t die and Hux saw the unsurety in the Supreme Leader’s gaze that hadn’t left since he found him unconscious on Snoke’s throne room floor.

The Supreme Leader clenched his hand and Hux rose to his knees.

“Don’t you dare,” Ren said in a low, trembling voice from between clenched teeth, “ever try that again.”

Hux choked as he slumped to the floor, the vice grip on his neck blacking out the corners of his vision. But when he looked up to the Supreme Leader, his attention was on the platoon and very slowly the invisible fingers loosened on his throat. And Hux watched as the Supreme Leader’s eyes grew wide and his body fell still as he saw Hux’s true intention.

From now on there would be no secrets, no questions. Ren didn’t move, but he might as well have back away. His gazed darted from each man to Hux and back.

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux said hoarsely. 

He stood on shaking legs. He turned to walk away, the long rifles of his guard trained on Ren. The other man hadn’t moved. Hux didn’t blame him. All he would have to say was the word. He had no doubt that Ren would block some of the shots, but not all were set to kill. A stunned Supreme Leader was a dead Supreme Leader and it took only one blaster to take on a downed fanatic. All he would have to say was ‘fire’ and the First Order would be his. But even he had to admit, Ren was effective when on a leash. Ren looked to him as Hux straightened his collar and smiled.

“Long live the Supreme Leader.”


	3. So Much For Our Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a friend on tumblr who wanted a "post-TLJ happy reylo fic" <333

This didn’t feel real. It couldn’t be real, but Ben Solo reached out a hand and touched the landing struts of the _Millennium Falcon_ and had to tell himself, yes, it was.

The metal was sharp and cold under his hand, his hair swirling across his vision as the ship went through it’s startup sequence. Even now he could pick out the various systems as they whined and settled before moving onto the next. This ship was a beacon of everything he’d loved and everything he’d come to hate and now? He let out a shuddered breath. Now he wasn’t sure what this ship was.

But that was the difference between Ben Solo and Kylo Ren and whatever combination of the two he was now.   
This version of himself was willing to find out.

Setting his jaw, he made his way up the ramp to the halls of a ship seemingly unchanged by time. The torn leather compartments and the areas beginning to be unhinged by rust. The _Falcon_ was an old ship when he last saw it and while the years hadn’t necessarily been kind, she took them with pride and never seemed to falter. 

He dropped his pack off in the cabin and made his way up to the cockpit. Already he was going over the launch codes and sequences, anticipating the ship’s more popular quirks. If the universe had a sense of humor, the hyperdrive would already be malfunctionin–

He stopped in the doorway of the cockpit, every muscle in his body coming to a halt as a presence brushed against his mind. He was supposed to be alone. That was the deal: it was supposed to be him and the galaxy and a lifetime to learn about him. It was more than he deserved, but never was it said anything about–

“Rey,” he breathed.

She turned in the pilot’s chair and smiled. “I was wondering when you were going to show up.”

He was at her side, hand against her jaw before he knew it. He kissed her, soft and slow, with the aching tenderness of a moment that could whisk away before he could hold it back. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was their first untainted by battle and uncertainty and whoever he was now, held onto it like an anchor in a raging storm.

She broke away first, looking up to him with gentle eyes.

“There will be plenty of time for that later, but we’ve gotten clearance for take-off.” Rey waved a hand around before settling it against the scar on his face. Her scar, his pride and shame. “Sit.”

He stood instead, looking at her and then the consoles and the lights that blinked in the same pattern that he remembered. The only new thing was her. The one piece he could never figure out, the the one part of him that didn’t fit.

“Rey,” he tried again when he could speak. “What is this?”

_Why are you here?_

She smiled like she always did and looked at him as if her star and moon had asked to take her away. She reached out and patted the co-captain’s seat. “This is our happy ending.”


	4. A Soft Epilogue (Poe/Paige)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Poe/Paige  
> rating: Gen  
> tags: angst, hurt, mentions of character death, death,

Nothing he did, nothing he said or wished or hope could change the fact that this was all his fault. In the end, it fell on his shoulders and in the end he was responsible for it all. And when Poe Dameron looked out across the salted flats of Crait, all he could see what he couldn’t give her.

She didn’t have a funeral. 

(None of them did – two squadrons lost, nearly four hundred more shattered into atoms in space.)

There hadn’t been time to mourn. 

(There wasn’t time to remember her laugh, her smile, that smirk she gave him as she replied “ _Yes Commander.”_ The way her lips felt against his, the memories of the way her body leaned against and molded into his – they all began to fade to time; images becoming soft where they were once crisp.)

But there were some ways to make amends.

He’d say her name at dawn and dusk after his mother. He’d take her memories to Yavin, to his family’s tree and set them there to be buried down to their roots until they could blossom in the spring wht the colors she loved. 

(He promised to take her there, he told her the flying over Yavin was like none he’d had before. He’d take her there still).

Before they left Crait and before the First Order came, he knelt down in the unspoiled earth drew her half-moon in the salt, a white sigil against blood red. 

She christened their Rebellion in fire - she was teeth that bit off the hand of power – he wouldn’t let that spark go out.


	5. to meet in the land of whales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a modern dating au that takes place in an aquarium
> 
> rated G
> 
> tags: single, dating, fluff, modern au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [inspired by this post](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/144683798728/swingsetindecember-the-next-fandom-trope-i-hope)

It was a single mingle event at the aquarium: after hours in the ballroom with whale sharks on one side and the belugas on the other. There weren’t any planned events, just some cocktails with a seated dinner – choose your own seating, of course – and Rey didn’t have anything better to do on a Wednesday night and Rose was still working and Paige wasn’t in town yet and Finn was still in clinicals.

So she put on her best dress – alright maybe not best dress, it was a dark navy that fell just below her knees and sleeveless that was perfect for those hot southern nights, but not necessarily air-conditioned friendly – and grabbed a Lyft and went to the aquarium.

The ballroom was mostly filled with people of all ages, somehow already paired off and sitting at tables. The whole place was dressed more like a wedding reception than a mingle event but Rey groaned as her stomach growled and she found an empty seat.

“You’re late.”

Rey turned around to the man sitting next to her. He was tall – she could tell that from the way he sat, the way one of his legs jutted out from under the table, as if it wasn’t tall enough – with broad shoulders and a face that, while it wasn’t conventionally handsome, certainly wasn’t unattractive.

“Traffic was bad.”

“It started thirty minutes ago.”

“Its Atlanta at six-thirty on a Wednesday,” Rey said again, as if this would change anything.

The man rolled his eyes and glanced back at his menu. “Still late.”

She needed to find another seat. She half-stood, glancing over the tables, looking and praying that something might have opened up, but no. The aquarium gods decided to let her be stuck here.

Or she could just leave – there were plenty of things to eat in Midtown – but her stomach growled enough that the man’s eyebrows rose. Guess she was staying.

“Looking to leave so soon?” he asked. Damn, did he sound hopeful?

“Oh not at all,” Rey replied smoothly. Oh she was definitely staying. Stuck at a supposedly romantic night in an aquarium with a definitely not date. So much for single mingle.

“I hope that’s not an inconvenience.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” he said smoothly.

Rey forced a grin. “Not at all. I’m Rey.”

“Ben.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Really?”

Rey almost rolled her eyes. “Not when you act like that, no.”

He swallowed and glanced back down to his menu. “Sorry. Still bad with this,” he waved his hand ambiguously into the air, gesturing at the while event, “sorta stuff.”

Rey glanced to her own menu and settled into her seat. “I really only came for the fish.”

Ben blinked at her before Rey sat up. “I meant the exhibits!”

She rubbed her face and then reached across him for the bread basket. “Ugh this is a disaster. Food and fish that’s all I wanted. I don’t even care about meeting someone. Just let me eat and look at fish.”

Ben leaned back in his chair. “People that bad?”

“You really have the wrong girl sitting at your table, you should have found someone else to mingle with.”

His eyes sharpened there for a moment and Rey almost paused as she noticed a shimmer of a plan forming at the corner of his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair. “You would like that wouldn’t you?”

“I know what I’m here for and I’m going as soon as I get my food. And don’t try to lie, you look like the same type.”

“Then join me, just for tonight.”

Rey blinked at the sudden determination in his voice. “What?”

“I’ll stay if you stay.”

She raised a finger and leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. “I’ll stay if you sneak out with me to see those fish.”

It took less than a second to see the decision be made in his mind. Rey grinned and out as she took another bite of her roll as Ben reached out and shook her hand. “Deal.”

* * *

“Wow so you really hit it off, huh?” Rose looked over her shoulder as Rey stared blankly at her phone in her hand. It was opened to a text from a singular “Ben Solo”.

It was the picture she took on his phone last night, a very curious beluga whale photobombing them after they escaped the dinner. Ben sat there, lips pursed and a mole on his cheek twitching, his thick hair falling over into those eyes of his. Rey scoffed as she realized she found it all vaguely endearing.

The text read:  _Opinions on baseball?_

Rey pursed her lips and hid a smile as she replied. “Guess so.”


	6. Hidden Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: masquerade
> 
> (its not exactly a masquerade, but i had a lot of feelings about masks ok)
> 
> rated G
> 
> tags: angst, masks, hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by tumblr user: thesteggie

He doesn’t remember what he was like before. Every night when he doffs his armor and stares in the mirror, he sees his face, but it’s not the same. It’s never the same. Those eyes that once looked brightly to the night sky reflect back to him now, dim and tinted with a brand of sorrow he dare not name. **  
**

The dimple that Ben Solo once had remains there on his cheek, but its harder to find – only pulled to the surface when contorted into a snarl of rage.

The mask he wears is carved by his own hands. The shape was chosen by Snoke, the panel across his mouth specifically modified, but it was honor enough. His voice chosen by his Master to say his words. It was all for him and all made by Kylo’s own hand.

It is heavy. It is confining. It is restriction. It is enough.

And then he sees her.

He had seen her so much in dreams, oh so often in dreams. And as he saw her more, he saw what she so often tried to hid away.

She wears a mask of sorrow and hope, hiding away the loss she knows. At first its the sun of Jakku, blinding away all other possibilities to the truth. Then it’s the hope of another – Han and Luke and the Resistance – even him – anything for her to hold onto.

Her mask is so simple it melts into her skin, her freckles replicated one by one. Her smile is the same, and so are her eyes, but they are what show it’s a mask. He sees their tremor – sees her and her falsehoods.

So does she.

He feels the burn of her eyes, that knowingness of her tongue as she says his name over and over. Her accusations strip him – monster, she called him, so daring that he took of his mask for her. His face wasn’t himself, but it was the only thing he had left. And he’d have her know him by no other way.

When he sees her again, his mask is shattered. Hers is torn.

She reaches out and he takes her hand.

They hold each other close as they push each other away, their masks left behind.

In the end, it’s all the same.


	7. the touch of his hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt fill for fingering and glove kink
> 
> rated M/E
> 
> tags: glove kink, fingering, sexual content, explicit sexual content,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tumblr user: spacedarcy

 

Rey was lost.

Her hands were tangled in sheets, her fingers grasping at nothing. But it was his hand in her hair that held her, his body pressed against her as his fingers rubbed in the slick between her legs.

She felt the ribbed edges of his gloves, the layered leather stroke against her, his usual featherlight touch blunted by the gloves, but she didn’t care.

How could she? She had him here and now for one fleeting moment and clothes were the least of their worries, not when he could still touch her and kiss her and feel her and–

His gloved hand tightened in her hair before cupping down her jaw. His touch was warm, the thin layers of his sleeves brushing against her cheek. It had been so long since she’d had him like this, their bodies pressed together with unnecessary fabrics pulled to the side, her pants scrunched down between her legs and his fingers flush between her thighs.

“Don’t stop,” she half-moaned, half-whispered. His lips mumbled something against her ear, his words lost to her own pleasure, but the sound of his voice rumbling in his chest spurned her on. Her hips bucked against his hand, her back arching as she shifted and grinded against his the heel of his palm. “Don’t stop… Don’t…”

Her words were cut off as a digit slipped inside her, pulling the air from her lungs. Another joined and together they curled, stroking against that spot she loved while his thumb worked against her clit.

For a moment, for this split second in time, they could just be them; the bond flared open between them, leaving nothing behind. She saw herself through his eyes, legs parted and half-bared on the bed, her lips parted, her face framed by the ridges of his hands, the tapering fingers of his gloves soft against her skin.

And he felt her pleasure, the waves that rolled off her as he sunk his gloves further in her, as she took and demanded all of him and as she bucked and moaned and sighed obscene.

When she came, it was with stars and a long, white light, pulled apart from her depths and unmade by his hands.


	8. i will never forget you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "i will never forget you"
> 
> rated: M
> 
> tags: angst, hurt/comfort, implied sexual content, enemies as lovers, enemies to lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user: draganchitsa

Rey woke up to his hands on her waist and his lips pressed against the line her neck, his mouth gently dragging down her shoulders.

“Know this,” Kylo said quietly, “I’ll never forget you.”

She rolled over and found his eyes soft and lidded, his hair falling shrouding them like a veil she had to lift to find the truth of him. His broad chest was bare and her fingers trailed along the length of the scar she gave him; he leaned into her touch, his arms coiling around her, strong and soft and Rey breathed him in. It was almost time.

The reassurance was their pledge. It was their way to greet the day when the Force brought them together during the night: one of them would stir and pull the other in and whisper words in the other’s ear before asking the question that they always wondered.

“Are you going to kill me today?” she whispered against him.

The First Order was close. He was closer, the light years between them shortening each day. They’d meet again in the flesh soon enough and a question that started out as a jest became closer to the truth and a poison in her heart.

She could touch him and feel him and even though he wasn’t here, he was and he was hers and for a moment they could be just that. She could touch him and kiss him and moan into him as he entered they rode each other into the rhythms of the Force. She could sleep in his arms and he could nest in hers and they could just be two people for the night, before the day called them back to themselves.

Night was soft, night was soothing, night was for them alone – the days belonged to others and the faces they put on.

“No,” Kylo replied, but there was that fear in those does eyes of his. He wasn’t in charge of his guns, he wasn’t piloting his TIES, he knew where she was, but the rest of the Order didn’t and they saw her as the poster child of the Rebellion and to cut her down would be the highest honor.

“You liar,” she whispered as she kissed him, the bond becoming thready, his hands not as heavy on her hips. She wrapped his arms around him and held him close, holding his heat as he was pulled away across the stars.

“I won’t forget you,” he said quickly, breathlessly, desperately. “I will never forget you.”

He faded from her grasp and Rey was left with his words ringing in her ear, the caress of his words lingering in the air. She swallowed as she laid there only covered in sheets and left with nothing with but the promise they made day in and day out. Of all the power in the universe that was placed at their fingertips, it didn’t matter.

Memory was the only promise they made that they could keep.


	9. Side Effects of Corellian Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for one of Diasterisms/@kylorenvevo's anons <3

———————————

“You’re good.”

Kylo turns over on the small sliver of what could pass for a couch on the shuttle and runs a hand through her hair. Her eyes are staring up at him, wide and open and brimming with honesty and the eager haze that usually accompanies one to many shots of Corellian gold.

“I know.”

“I mean it,” Rey says as she scoots closer to him, so close that her nose presses into his chest. “You’re here and you stepped away and you make me happy and I want you to be happy and here and with me and it’s good. You’re good.”

Kylo swallows and presses a kiss to her forehead, his hand trembling just so as he wraps his free hand around her waist. Goodness and all it’s associations were something he’d cast from his mind a long time ago, and so to hear it from her lips was a hammer to the anvil of his heart, pounding away, promising to chiseling it into reality.

He knows the truth. He knows what he’s done, the blood on his hands and his heart that categorize him far from good. But with Rey here, her hands around him and her face against his chest and her words in his ears, maybe he can believe it for a moment.

“You’re mmm perfect,” she says, a slight slur to her words. “My favoritest.” And without breaking eye contact, she presses a kiss to his chest where his shirt fell, just below his collar bone.

“Rey…” he tries, but she just moves closer, pressing her body along his. His breath catches as his body flushes and he can’t help but watch her with wonder as her hands roam and hold him close and place kisses along his skin. He struggles to stay still, but she continues, insistent and not deterred by the sudden hard length at his groin.

“No, you listen.” Kylo neatly chuckles at that before she catches the base of his neck, peppering kisses up to his adam’s apple. “You’re like my sun, alright. Bigger than the sun on Jakku and brighter and better and just— I don’t want to share you.”

Her kisses reach his jaw and linger there, her tongue soothing his burning skin as heat fills his face and threatens to erupt out his ears. He lets out a shuddering breath as he takes her shoulders and holds her there. She’s staring at him like that again, as his she’d go blind if she looked

She called him her sun, but Kylo was a moon held in her orbit. She’d send him crashing to earth if she merely said the word.

“I’m yours.” He kisses her. She meets him and takes it eagerly, her lips and soft and warm and softly spiced from the whiskey. Her hands grip him and press against him and her tongue runs along his bottom lip, her teeth nipping them playfully.

“Good.”


	10. And That's How You Ruin A Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user: hellomelusine
> 
> prompt: "and that's how you ruin a life. congratulations."

“What did I do again?”

Rey flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Ben stood in the doorway, watching her with arms crossed, partly amused, partly wondering if he should be concerned. She glanced at him. “You did nothing. The universe, the powers that be and fate, however…”

He took a step forward. “What happened?”

Rey sighed. “More like what didn’t happen. Someone called in and complained at work.”

“About you?” Ben sounded incredulous. That made her smile, at least.

“Yeah. 

“Holdo is – as always – on my side, but it still…” Rey grimaced and gripped the sheets with her fists. “That’s on my record now. ‘Rey Johnson, an extraordinary employee, never late, always eager and has a nice letter of complaint on her file.’ And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations.”

The bed creaked as Ben sat down. Rey still looked up at the ceiling. Soft lips landed a kiss on her nose. A moment later and another one pressed on her lips. She whimpered when he drew away, so soft, so warm, so much  _him_. 

“Your life isn’t ruined,” he said. 

Rey pouted until he leaned down for another kiss. “That’s easy for you to say.”

“It’s true. Fuck those complainers.” He kissed her again, peppering her cheeks between each word. “You’re a good employee, Holdo knows and trusts you and, your boyfriend thinks you’re amazing and sexy as hell.”

Rey propped herself up and chased his lips, capturing them and kissing them and kissing him and holding him there, her hand reaching up to cup his jaw. He lingered, falling forward into her, his hands in her hair, caressing, stroking, sating that worry inside her that everything is going to be alright. 

“You’re worth it Rey,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She leaned into it, leaned into him, this moment and held onto it with both hands. That also was his shirt, but it counted. “Fuck the complainers.”

She nodded once and then turned to him, a smirk on her lips and looking up to him from under half-closed eyes. “How about I fuck you instead?”

Ben grinned as Rey smiled devilishly and he grabbed her hair and pulled her into him and kissed her and breathed, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	11. Yes Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G
> 
> prompted by tumblr user: draganchitsa/crossingwinter on ao3

“I couldn’t have gotten that!” Rey shouted above the carnage as Kylo finished dismantaling the First Order remnant droid. “You’re gonna get yourself hurt.”

“I’m your husband. It’s my job.”   

Rey scoffed as she ducked under the tree and avoided the shower of sparks the droids sent their way. Rey hissed as a few stray burned against her skin. 

The sentry droids screeched through the trees, their infra-red scanners honing on Rey, she reached out in the Force and crunched one against a tree. 

“Yeah, well, you’re doing really good at your job!” she called back as they split up, forcing the last droid to pick between the two of them.

A snarl was his only reply, but she felt him laugh in her mind. Ben Solo never really was able to fully shed his past. It would be impossible – unwise – to simply divorce that part of him. He was his past, his present, his future and everyday he woke and Rey watched him face the day with the combination of it all.

Here in an ambush it was more evidently seen.

There was always a part of him that was Kylo and that part always came out in a fight and he never ran down. Or at least, he was still learning. It was that curl of his lip as he pointed his saber in the direction of his opponent; it was the way his hair fell in his eyes like a stallion waiting to strike; the way his skin looked under the light of his saber.

Rey smiled as he caught up with her and they stood, back to back as they waited for the droid. 

They were a matched pair, the two of them. A newly forged Jedi and the remade blade turned back on the masters that broke him down. 

“Your job is to not die,” Rey stated and Ben smiled. 

“Yes dear.”


	12. Puppies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt fill from politicalmamaduck <3  
> Rated G

Ben knelt down in front of Beebs. The big black dog humphed and then whined in just a barely audible tone. Her tailed thumbed as Ben ran a hand down her side.

“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s wrong?”

Rey peered around the corner. “Everything alright?”

He shook his head. “She’s not eating the past few days but she’s gained weight like crazy the past month.”

He’d only had her for a few months, but it felt like a lifetime. Dogs are easier than people, his counselor had said. You can say anything to a dog and they’ll still love you.

He found her off the street and they were a two misfit match. She took to his runs and he taught her discipline and they gave each other love in return. And then they met Rey and the three of them ran together.

Rey frowned. “She has been a bit more unsettled lately.”

She knelt down at his side. Ben stood up and backed away. He didn’t know how old she was. What if it was cancer — what if it was —

“Hey Ben…” Rey’s voice drew him back. “You might wanna call the vet.”

“Oh god, why?”

He wasn’t ready to deal with loss. Not yet. Not again. The wound he felt himself when his father died was still open and raw and the mere thought of losing Beebs was stabbing a knife through it again and again.

“Breathe honey, breathe. It’s going to be ok.”

“How do you know?

“I have a hunch. Please breathe.” He blinked and closed his eyes and breathed and felt Rey’s hands come around his waist. Her lips pressed against his cheek and he looked at her. She gave him a wry smile. “Ben, darling, are you ready to be a grandfather?”


	13. Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that My shirt?" - prompted by Punkeraa
> 
> Rated T

“Is that my…”

Rey turned around to find him standing there in the doorway, his shoulders slack and his eyes wide.

“Your cape?” Rey adjusted it on her shoulders. “Yes.”

It fell to the floor and puddled around her feet. It was sized for him and it was large around her shoulders, but still fell open, doing little to disguise the fact that she had forgone any clothing underneath.

It didn’t do nearly enough to hide her. She knew that. From his expression, Kylo also managed to figure that out. The leather was cold on her shoulders, but it warmed with the heat from her own body, the material treated time and time again until it was as soft as her own skin. Still, whether from the chill, or the fabric, or the heat in Kylo’s eyes, Rey could feel her nipples hardened just out of sight.

“I…” He swallowed as he took a step forward, and then another, his eyes trailing down to the exposed skin of her stomach, the long stretch of her torso, her leg. “I’m going to need that,” he managed.

She smirked as he stopped in front of her, his hands rising part way and then falling back down. “And what are you going to do to get it back?”


	14. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G
> 
> prompt by tumblr user liminal-zone '"Are you here for my heart?” he asks, curious.'

“Are you here for my heart?” he asks, curious.

Rey looks at him then, lips parted and eyes wary. “Do you have any heart left to give?”

“For you?” He takes a step forward and in Kylo’s eyes there is resolution, desperation, and a prayer that she is not found wanting. “I’ll give you anything.”


	15. Just Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G
> 
> politicalmamaduck asked for a lawyer/law school AU

“Yeah that’s wrong.”

Rey slowly spun around in her chair and saw the accuser. Fuck. He was cute. Why are the assholes always cute. “I beg your pardon?”

He ran a hand through his hair and his face turned a soft shade of red, as if it couldn’t decide if he was embarrassed or not. “Sorry, I looked up and saw your arguments and well, you’re wrong.”

Rey pulled out her earbuds and leaned forward. This wasn’t the first time she’s gotten unsolicited attention - it’s impossible to walk down the street some days and not be talked too – but when it concerned her work, this was definitely a first. “And who are you exactly?”

“Ben Solo,” he said briskly. Before Rey knew it, his business card was in her hand.

_Ben Solo, JD, Esq._

_Snoke, Hux, Ren._

A number was on the back. It wasn’t one Rey was unfamiliar with. She glanced back to him. Why were Snoke’s prosecutors cute. Not that this one was necessarily conventionally attractive, but there was a quality, an intensity about him that made him just as alluring as whatever features were “In” in Hollywood.

She’d run into the red-head what’s-his-name before, whose personality negatively affected any attractive qualities he might have had. This one though, this one was different. His eyes were sharp and intelligent, though the bags under his eyes showed a penchant for staying up way too late – one she reluctantly had to admit she shared. His hair was just longer than standard, enough that it fell into his eyes and he brushed it back; his wrist was adorned with a watch probably worth more than her weekly salary.

Cute and rich and in Snoke’s pocket. At least he was being nice off the floor.

“Rey,” she said with equal briskness and a distinct lack of a business card. He didn’t show any recognition and for that, Rey was grateful. She’d heard of a Ben Solo – rather, she’s heard him through walls while Dameron was defending his client. Ben Solo, notorious attack dog of Snoke’s group. And he was sipping a latte as black as his heart.

“Studying for the boards?”

It just kept getting better and better. “Actually, some additional certifications,” she said casually, shoving her case studies into her bag. “Just abstractions and practice questions.”

That wasn’t necessarily true. But he didn’t need to know that.

Especially not when he was a part of Snoke’s group. Especially when Leia’s public defenders worked their asses off to give their clients fair trials while Snoke’s prosecutor’s seemed to stay just on this edge of the law to win their cases. Especially not when they were theoretical practices to work on her next case. One she was almost certain he was prosecuting. Because of course the guy she had to meet on a Tuesday afternoon was fucking Ben Solo.

He peered over her shoulder at the notes she had scrawled on her paper. “We’ll you’ll need to study more. Your theories are off, not to mention you’ve fundamentally misunderstood the deontological arguments. Looks like you need a teacher who actually understands Kant.”

“Are you offering?” The sarcasm couldn’t have been more present and his eyes hardened considerably. She’d like to beat him over the head with Kant. It was impossible to not imagine him as that kid in debate class who bypassed all the lectures while arguing with the teachers and ended up being frustratingly right. Rey was equally as persuasive as those kids in high school, but significantly less annoying. Or at least she thought.

Not that it mattered. If that was a pickup line, it was the worst one in history. And Rey definitely didn’t pay attention as his lips pursed together and worked over themselves; definitely didn’t notice how his posture straightened and, oh yes. Ben Solo, attack dog, Esq. was most definitely ripped.

“You know where to find me if you’d actually like to learn to win a case,” he said and turned on his heel and walked out, his perfectly oiled leather bag slung over his shoulder.

Rey grit her teeth and nearly snarled at his retreating form before downing the rest of her coffee, channeling that rage and caffeine in her newest objective. You know where to find me. Yes she did, and if time and future were fortunate, he’d eat his words before the summer was out.

Public defenders and prosecutors only go so long without seeing each other.

A few clicks later, google images gave her what she needed and she set off for home.

* * *

Rey didn’t look up when Finn walked into their apartment. She didn’t have to look to know he stopped in his tracks as he took in the organized chaos of files, certification applications, cases and a lovingly annotated copy of Kant’s Deonotology all sprawled out in a circle.

“What bee stung you in the ass?”

She didn’t answer, instead, she pointed a finger to the printed face pinned to the fridge.  _Ben Solo_ , was written below it big bold letters. 

He frowned. “This is some lawyer thing, huh?”

“Yep.” Finn peered at the picture as Rey continued to tap furiously at the keys. She definitely wasn’t imagining his eyes or his lips or his hair or the way he frowned; the way his eyes lit up as he peered over her shoulder. “I’m gonna kick his ass in the chamber in a month. And it will be glorious.”


End file.
